


Content

by CynicalMistrust



Series: Always [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: At least as fluffy as Andrew is capable, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: Neil hummed softly, eyes half lidded as he sat on the couch. He might have been a bit tipsy. Maybe he was drunk. Honestly, it hadn't taken that much convincing for him to drink tonight.It was Christmas, he and Nicky had somehow managed to orchestrate all the original Foxes into coming to his and Andrew's place for the holidays, and he was utterly content watching the others do… whatever it was they were doing.





	Content

Neil hummed softly, eyes half lidded as he sat on the couch. He might have been a bit tipsy. Maybe he was drunk. Honestly, it hadn't taken that much convincing for him to drink tonight. 

It was Christmas, he and Nicky had somehow managed to orchestrate all the original Foxes into coming to his and Andrew's place for the holidays, and he was utterly content watching the others do… whatever it was they were doing.

Nicky was currently sitting in a chair while the others stacked as many empty beer cans on his face as they could. Every time they fell, the sitter apparently had to take a shot before switching with someone else.

Neil wasn't surprised in the least when the cans fell before even five were stacked each time. Andrew got to six once, before Aaron deliberately knocked them over. He was more surprised they'd talked Andrew into it than the sabotage.

Andrew extricated himself after taking his shot, glancing at Neil before moving to sit next to him.

Neil felt a faint smile pull at his lips. He waited for Andrew to get settled, hesitating only a moment for Andrew to warn him off, before letting his head fall to rest against Andrew's shoulder. He leeched up the warmth, watching the Foxes and the twinkling Christmas lights. The cats were currently locked up in the bedroom after Fluffybuttkins took offense to Allison. Otherwise they'd be knocking the tree over again.

“I could die happy right now,” Neil murmured, not really meaning to speak, but the fullness in his chest was nearly overwhelming, to the point he had to give it voice.

“Hurry up and perish then so I can have some peace,” Andrew said.

Neil snorted, closing his eyes. “You're stuck with me. At least until we win Olympic gold.”

“Great.”

Neil hummed again, rubbing his cheek against Andrew's shoulder, sure he heard Andrew mutter something about him being a cat, but he was too content to comment.


End file.
